User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/I Need You ~ Peddie one-shot
ELLO! THIS IS ALLIEBEAR, AND I'M HERE WITH A NEW STORY. (IT'S A ONE-SHOT). THIS ONE-SHOT IS ABOUT A PAIRING PEDDIE FOR THE CONTEST OF THE MONTH. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! "''This is surely the best date ever" said Eddie. Mara and Joy planed them a picnic outside, 'cause they thought that the two of them needed some "Peddie" time. Patricia complained at first, 'cause Amber made her choose between 20 outfits for the date and she was moody as ever. But Eddie knew how to soften Patricia's heart : chocolate, srawberries and nice words. "I can't agree more" smiled Patricia and took a strawberry. "So listen, can I tell you something?" asked Eddie "Sure. What's up?" Patricia came closer to Eddie. "Is this about your dad?" she asked. "No! It's... You know, I...." Eddie was about to talk, when suddenly his phone rang. "Sorry, that was my dad. I... I have to go." Eddie stood up and planted a kiss on Patricia's cheek. "I' really sorry." "No worries. I'll see you at the house then?" Patricia asked. Strangely, she didn't see Eddie's weird acting. As they say "Love Is Blind" and all that. "Ummm... Bye, Yacker." said Eddie and walked away. He hoped Patricia didn't see his strange behaviour. But even Patricia saw that something was wrong. DINNER "Where's Eddie" nerviously asked Patricia. "Why wasn't he in his room today?" "Oh, he didn't tell you?" Trudy was in the kitchen, making her famous spaghetti. "Tell me what? Where is he?" "Well.... That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Mr Sweet.. He removed Eddie from the school. ''He removed Eddie from the school... He removed Eddie from the school.... He removed Eddie from the school.... This one sentence flew across Patricia's mind all week. She couldn't understand, why would he do that? Eddie didn't get into trouble lately at all. For the first few days, Patricia kept asking Victor, Trudy, Mr Sweet, why Eddie's gone, but, much to her disappointment, nobody told her anything. So she just stopped worrying. Patricia thought that if he left her, that means he didn't want to be with her. Suddenly she stopped trying. She didn't learn, didn't do her make-up, her hair was a mess all the time. If you don't have a boyfriend anymore who was always there for you, why even try? She didn't talk to anyone, even Joy. 5 months later It was a nice, hot day at Anubis house. Everyone was enjoying it, eating, laughing, talking. Only one girl sat in the corner alone. Nobody payed attention to her. Her hair was a mess, she wore her pyjamas and her eyes were all puffy from crying. Yes, it was Patricia. She still didn't get over of Eddie leaving. She didn't see the true colours of life anymore. It was all grey, grey, grey... "Kids, I have an announcement!" their housemother, Trudy, said. " We will have a new, well not so new student here!" Everyone kept asking who it is, shouting and laughing. Except for Patricia. She practicaly didn't hear what Trudy said. She was lost in her own mind. The rest of the week went on without any surprises - school, homework, drama and food. But one day Trudy went into the kitchen and announced the "new" student. Eddie stepped into the kitchen! Everyone hugged him, talked to him and laughed. But Patricia didn't even hear anything. She was staring at her plate and not eating a thing. " What's wrong?" Eddie asked. He looked confused. " She was like this ever since you left. Sad really." explained Jerome. " We tried everything to help her. Nothing worked. She talks in her sleep, cries everynight and she's just so... miserable." " Maybe I can help?" asked Eddie " No, look at her, she can't even see you. It's not gonna work" said Joy. But Eddie took no notice to everyone's words. He walked to Patricia and said "Hey Yacker." And after 5 months of silence Patricia spoke. And her words were "Hey Doofus." It looked like she didn't even realize what she said. But then she slowly raised her head and she saw him. The one person she was so despretly mad at, the one person she wanted to see so much, but hated him at the same time. She wanted to do so much at the moment - slap him, kiss him, maybe even talk to him. But she did none of those things. She stood up and hugged him like she never did before. She whispered "I need you." She expected a million words, maybe even a joke, but all he said was "You're beautiful Yacker." He hugged her tighter. "And I know." They stood there all night, in each other's arms. The Anubis kids left them alone. They needed to talk things through. But now all they could do was silence. But that was enough for both of them. Sweet silence that sometimes meant so much... HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! Category:Blog posts